Cycling has developed into an increasingly popular mode of transportation ranging from leisurely riders to competitive racers. One problem is that without a protective seat cover, a cyclist's bottom side is exposed to an uncomfortable wet ride in rainy conditions. Another issue is the damaging effects to bicycle saddles (including expensive leather saddles) from adverse conditions ranging from UV/sun, rain, snow, sleet, road debris (especially when transporting a bicycle on a vehicle rack), and other environmental pollutants including bird droppings, etc.
In an effort to provide a solution to such problems, covers have been developed that completely cover a bicycle or portions of the bicycle such as the saddle. However, currently available saddle covers fit poorly over the bicycle seat and do not include a feature to readily contain and transport the protective cover